


Tomik's Mortality

by commoner64



Category: Magic: The Gathering
Genre: Angst, Ghost sex mention, M/M, angsty fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 07:03:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19145953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commoner64/pseuds/commoner64
Summary: Ral constantly worries for Tomik's safety. And this worries Tomik.





	Tomik's Mortality

A certain anxiety had manifested in Ral’s head for quite a while. The concern about Tomik’s mortality, that was. Sure he was a high-ranking Orzhov official and could morph into a ghost when he died. But would it really be the same?

“Ral, are you almost ready? We’re supposed to be there in 20 minutes and it takes 15 to get there!”

The Izzet guildmaster snapped out of his trance and heard his lover shout from the other room, “Yeah, I’m ready.” 

Tomik walked in, dressed in fancy white robes. He was much more accustomed to going on extravagant outings and it really showed. 

“You know this place just microwaves frozen pasta and serves it, right? It’s not really that fancy.” Ral joked. 

“Well these are just my normal robes with a much nicer silk robe over it.” 

“Sorta like how they sprinkle fresh parmesan cheese over the already microwaved cheese?”

They both chuckled

Tomik kissed Ral on the cheek and headed towards the door. “Come on, let’s get going.”

 

 

Once the couple arrived, they greeted two of their friends sitting at a nearby booth. They took a seat across from Jace and Vraska. 

“Fashionably late, as usual.” Jace said with a smirk. 

“Since when was only five minutes considered fashionable? You’ve really lowered the bar, Jace.” 

Tomik picked up a menu and began to skim through it. “Hm, it’s a lot cheaper than what I’m used to.”

After some small talk, the party ordered their food and actual conversation began. Somehow, it led to both couples talking about their futures. 

“Do you two ever plan on having kids?” Tomik asked. 

Vraska rolled her fork. “To be honest, I can tolerate children. But I’m not sure if I’d be that great of a mother.”

Jace paused for a second. “My biggest issue would be that our hypothetical child would only be alive for a fraction of our lives. That would cause quite a bit of grief for me, to be honest.”

That statement really struck a chord with Ral. Hell, having a child was out of the question for him. But he knew once Tomik died it would cause so much grief for him. Even though his lover would still be there in all ways but physical, it was what he feared the most. 

Jace appeared to sense Ral’s anxiety. “Hey, is everything alright?” He asked telepathically. 

“Yeah. I’m good.”

The telepath ceased his probing. “And besides that. I’m still preoccupied with that grow-your-own mushroom kit that Vraska got me. Did you know they grow to full size in only three days?”

“Man, I wish my spider plant was like that. I struggle to keep that thing alive.” Tomik replied. 

Thank god. Jace had somehow changed the subject. 

Later that night, Tomik was curled up in Ral’s arms, nearly asleep. 

“Is everything alright, Ral? 

“Yeah, why?”

“You’re holding me awfully tightly. Tighter than usual.”

“I’m just a little cold, that’s all.”

The Orzhov lawyer chuckled. “Just don’t accidentally strangle me with those strong arms of your’s.” 

Ral let go and turned opposite of Tomik, sighing. 

“Alright, now it’s even more obvious. What’s up?”

Ral hesitated. “I’m just scared of you dying, that’s all.”

“I know you are.” In an attempt to make his lover feel better, Tomik wrapped his arms around Ral and nuzzled his cheek against his. “But once the day comes, I’ll still be there for you. Just in a different form.” He ran a finger through Ral’s salt and pepper hair. “Just like how my parents raised me after they died. It took some getting used to, but. Well, you just get used to it.”

“I’d do the same for you, Tomik.”

“I know you would.” Tomik closed his eyes, still nuzzling Ral. 

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Damn, it felt good to be the little spoon sometimes.

The next day, Ral called up on Kaya to hang out at a local bar. Tomik would be preoccupied all evening working on a case. And besides, he hadn’t talked to her in a while. 

As Ral walked in, Kaya was already sitting down. 

“Hey, how goes it?” She asked as Ral took a seat beside her. 

“Not too bad. Things have been fairly stable since Bolas was taken down. And you?”

“Same here. The Gatewatch hasn’t found Liliana or any other people of interest yet, so things have been a bit quiet.” She paused for a moment. “Hey, has something been going on with Tomik lately?”

Ral was a bit taken aback. “Why do you ask?”

“Well, I was helping him with something today and something seemed a bit off.”

“Perhaps it’s because of well, there’s been something on my mind lately that’s been giving me a lot of grief. I hope it’s not affecting him in any way.”

“And what would that be?”

“My… Constant fear of him dying. He always says he’ll come back as a ghost but. I don’t want that to happen, not yet.”

The bartender set down two drinks on the counter, which Kaya presumably ordered before Ral got there. 

Kaya took a sip. “That’s valid. A lot of people who aren’t used to Orzhov customs have that same fear.”  
Ral gulped down half the cocktail. “I just feel selfish about the whole thing.”

“Why?”

“Because his mind will still be there, but not his body. I don’t want just his presence. I want physical intimacy, I need it.”

Kaya tried her best to reassure her friend. “That’s not selfish.”

“I don’t know, I just- What would that even be like?”

She took another sip. “I mean, ghosts are pretty much tangible when they want to be. It wouldn’t be a far cry from what you already have now.”

“Yeah but-”

“But what?”

“You know. How do you have sex with a ghost?”

Kays nearly spit out her drink. “According to what I’ve heard, it’s like sticking your dick inside gelatin.”

Ral gulped down the rest of his drink and smirked. “Bold of you to assume I’m always on top.”

“Okay, scratch that. It’s like having a lukewarm hotdog inside of you.”

“I’ve had worse experiences I guess.”

She patted him on the back. “Hey, you’ll get used to it.”

 

When Ral got home that night, Tomik was waiting for him. Sitting on the living room couch, about to fall asleep. 

“Tomik? It’s late out. You didn’t have to stay up so late to wait for me.” He felt a slight pang of guilt. 

“I wanted to see you before I fell asleep. And besides, I was a bit worried about you.”

“Don’t worry about me. I should be the one worrying about you. I’m immortal, I’m strong, I can protect you.”

“I worry about your mental health still.”

He sighed. “I know I’ll always have these anxieties. But from now on, I’ll try not to let them get the best of me. After all, that’s what nearly stopped me from going for you in the first place. From the moment I first saw you, I was thunderstruck. And I still am every single day I see you.”

“I’m honestly impressed by your ability to make a lightning pun in such a serious situation.”

Ral touched his lover’s hands. “I don’t care if you feel like warm gelatin for the rest of eternity, Tomik. You’re not just the love of my life. You’ll be my lover in the afterlife too.”

Tomik embraced Ral tightly. “I’ll love you forever too.” 

The Izzet guildmage picked his lover up bridal style. “Let’s go to bed now. Both of us seem very tired of worrying for one another.”


End file.
